Shared a Moment that will Last Till the End
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: What happens after both Starscream and Optimus get captured by M.E.C.H and they get shot with a strange yellow liquid? And what will become of them when they escape and their teams find out what happened between them. Will the both of them reject the feelings they have deep down inside or will it blossom into something beautiful. SSxOP, between rated T and M, and Mechpreg/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Shared a Moment That Will Last Till the End**

How was it that he, the SIC of the Decepticons, had gotten captured and was placed in such a barbaric holding cell. This cell was covered in filth and grime that Knock Out would even dare touch with his energon pole.

'I am not as vain as that silly Medic' Starscream thought to himself 'but even I can tell it will take me Cycles to clean any filth off me.' Starscream growled as he flicked off large black grime that had attached to his pede.

'I don't even know where those accursed human brought me. For all I know I could be miles under the earth's oceans.' True, Starscream didn't know where he was but he did know who had taken him. M.E.C.H.

Starscream had been out on what he thought would be a simple energon snatch and grab from a known Decepticon energon mine but what he didn't count on was those human Cybertronian butchers playing a sneak attack on him while his back was turned.

From what Starscream could remember he had felt a surging pain between his wings, a very sensitive place for all seekers and flyers alike, and then he fell to the ground and became unresponsive. But before he did he saw the familiar face coverings of the M.E.C.H agents.

He didn't know how he was out but when he came to he was in this filthy holding cell with a horrid wing clamp on him. Normally the wing clamp would only feel like a heavy annoying addition to his wings but whatever the human did to him that caused him to pass out was causing it to feel like a never ending burning pain.

As Starscream sat down on the large berth that was set up in the cell he tried to find some form of a comfortable position. The berth was also dirty and with the pain in his wings it was proving to be difficult.

After sometime of fidgeting on the berth, a loud alarm went throughout the cell and bathed Starscream in a red light. "What in the name of Primus?" scooting over to the edge of the berth, Starscream watched as the high ceiling parted away and a familiar Mech dropped down through the opening.

Starscream shrieked in surprise and pushed himself back as the Mech came to the ground with a **THUD**! Once the dust had settled from the Mech's great fall, Starscream nudged forward and peered over the berth. 'Well, this is a surprise.' Starscream thought as he watched the larger Mech come to his knees and held himself up with his servos.

"Optimus Prime." As Starscream watched the Prime shake his head to clear the dizziness in his processor from the fall, he throw his legs over the edge of the berth and sat there to watch the Prime.

As Optimus finally cleared his CPU of the dizziness, he looked up to see the lean seeker sitting on a berth with his legs in a flirty pose. "Starscream." The seeker only nodded and continued to sit idly on the berth.

"What brings you here Prime? A bad run in with M.E.C.H?" Starscream laced his words with heavy sarcasm as the Prime pulled himself up to his full height. "I see you had the same encounter as I." Optimus spoke as he looked around the cell and he had too thought this place was nothing but filth and grime.

"From the looks of your good condition, I saw not." Turning his head towards the seeker, Optimus saw Starscream's wings were held in a wing clamp and how he saw a small energon trail leaking from the pressed together wings.

"How long have you been in this place?" Optimus asked and the seeker only shrugged. "To be honest, I don't have a clue. I've only been awake for a short time." Optimus wasn't sure if the seeker was being honest or not but at this point he didn't think he would lie about this.

"So, do we battle it out like always or do we form a truce until our parties come looking for us?" Starscream asked, truly wanting to know since he didn't have the upper advantage with the Prime.

"Seeing as we are both trapped together, and that you are injured, I think it would be best if we worked together Starscream." Optimus said as he studied the dirty walls that had no windows or any other openings.

Starscream nodded and continued to watch the Prime as he studied his surroundings. "What do you think they have planned for us?" Starscream asked. "If I know anything about M.E.C.H, it cannot be good. For now, I think it is best if we keep our guard up; anything can happen and we must be ready."

Starscream nodded and agreed with the Prime; M.E.C.H were crafty humans and putting your guard down with them was never a good idea. As Optimus walked around the small cell, he wondered how in Primus name he and Starscream were both able to fit in here.

The cell was only three of his steps wide and maybe three and a half steps long, the ceiling was only a few more inches away from his head, and since the large berth was in here with them it took up most of the walking space.

"I wouldn't worry about planning our escape so soon Prime." Starscream said quietly but just loud enough for Optimus to hear. "There is no way out but the ceiling and it only opens from the outside." Optimus nodded and tapped the walls. "The walls are also too thick Prime. I've already wasted my blasters on it and all it did was clean two small spots on it."

Optimus looked over to his left and he did see two small spots where Starscream had blasted the wall, it really did look cleaner than the rest of the walls. Turning back to Starscream, Optimus saw how he was now hunched over and was giving off a quiet groan.

"How bad are you injured?" Optimus asked as he sat down next to the seeker, which wasn't much room since Starscream didn't move to make a spot for him. "How should I know?! This infernal wing clamp is blocking the wound from view and it's on my back plating where I cannot see." Starscream shouted but quickly went silent when the pain in his back returned.

Optimus knew that Starscream wouldn't say it to his face but from the amount of energon he was losing Optimus knew he was in great pain. "Scoot over a little and I shall try to remove the clamp." Optimus spoke softly and he was quite surprised when Starscream actually moved over enough for him to have a reasonable spot on the berth.

Turning Starscream just enough to see his backside, Optimus gave the wing clamp a look over and saw that it was only being held by a lock at the top of clamp. "Hold still as much as you can." Optimus didn't receive an answer but continued on with his plan.

Retracting his blade from his servo, Optimus slowly slid it under the clamps lock and pushed up with enough force to where it broke the lock. Once the lock was gone the clamp cluttered to the berth and Starscream let out a sigh in relief.

Optimus watched as the seeker slowly opened his wings and he nearly fell off the berth when he saw Starscream's backside.

The area between the wings was greatly burned and there was a hole that was big enough for Optimus to stick two of his digits in which was leaking the energon wildly. Optimus went to touch the area to see if he could close the energon line but he remembered how wings of any kind were extremely sensitive.

"How bad is it?" Starscream asked noticing the silence from the Prime. "I will not lie to you Starscream; if I do not disconnect the energon line soon you could possible offline." Starscream groaned, that was not what he wanted to hear. "Then close it. I will try to ignore the pain."

Optimus knew that it would cause the seeker pain to do this but he needed to or his life would end. Placing a servo on a wing, Optimus gently pushed it back farther to open the wound more. Starscream couldn't help but groan at the touch of the Prime. It was both painful and at the same time invigorating.

Once Optimus had the wound open enough, he sent his digits in to shut the energon line off. Feeling the larger digits inside him Starscream bit down his dentals to stifle the scream he felt coming. Optimus heard the muffled scream and he knew it was taking the seeker much inner strength to not scream.

Once Optimus found the energon line he took in between his digits and squeezed down on it. At feeling the sudden pain in his backside, Starscream let out a quick yelp and dug his own digits into the berth leaving some dents in it.

Pulling his digits out, Optimus noticed how the energon had finally stopped coming and how Starscream was breathing slowly. "That should hold for now Starscream." Optimus watched as the seeker looked down at the ground and how his servos twitched. "Starscream?"

Rubbing his servo against Starscream's wing as he placed it on the seekers shoulder plating, Optimus noticed how Starscream's body gave a quick shudder. "I'm… I am alright Optimus. Thank you."

Optimus watched as the seeker shuffled farther away from him on the berth to where he was up against the dirty walls. "Starscream, you shouldn't lay against these walls. They could infect your wounds." Optimus spoke as he pulled the seeker away from the wall. Starscream put up no fight as the Prime moved him away from the wall but he noticed how Optimus looked at him worryingly.

"You are cold." Optimus stated as he felt the ice cold feeling coming from the seekers body. Optimus too was cold since this cell they were in was damp and dark it offered no warmth for the two. "We need to keep our core temperatures up. We might need to…"

Starscream knew what the Primes plan was and even if he didn't enjoy it he knew it was the only idea. Snuggling up into the Prime, Starscream wrapped his servos around his midsection.

Optimus was surprised at Starscream but he figured that the seeker understood the circumstances. "We speak not of this when we get out of this. Agreed?" Starscream spoke in an ordering tone and Optimus respected it. "Very well."

Wrapping his own servos around the seeker, trying his best not to bump into the wings or open wound, Optimus allowed himself to lie down on the berth. Starscream rested his head down on the Prime's chassis and he was able to hear the rhythmic pulse of his spark. Allowing his eyes to travel up and down the Prime's chassis, Starscream could help but wonder what kind of power he had besides those weapons he had.

Optimus noticed the curious look in the seeker and watched as his optics traveled to his lower chassis area. "Starscream?" Optimus must have startled the seeker as he quickly snapped his head up and looked over at the wall.

Optimus decided not to ask the seeker what he was doing but he did manage to shift his legs to where they were closed tightly.

* * *

After some time, both Mechs started to become sleepy and they both wondered how long they had been trapped inside this cell.

Optimus soon felt Starscream's grip on him loosen and he looked down to see that the small seeker was now in recharge. Allowing his own optics to travel up and down Starscream, Optimus could help but feel an uneasy feeling around him.

Starscream's frame was more like a femme's and his pedes were what the humans called high heels and a lot of Femmes had pedes like Starscream's. Starscream's wings were more delicate looking than most seekers, and they were much thinner as well; again more of a Femme characteristic.

Sending one of his servos to Starscream's wing, Optimus rubbed it gently. Even though Starscream was in deep recharge the feeling of someone running their digits on his wings did not go unnoticed. Letting out a pleasurable groan, Starscream's wings began to flutter mildly and servos twitched on the Prime's back.

Taking away his servo, Optimus noticed the saddened look on Starscream as he did so. Optimus would be lying if he said he didn't see an attraction to the seeker. Starscream was one of those that was called to beautiful to be a Mech and Optimus had to agree.

Suddenly a loud hissing sound filled the cell, awakening Starscream and bringing the Prime to a sitting position. "What is that?" Starscream asked as he released the Prime. Optimus didn't have a clue and that was what worried him.

Looking over at a corner, Starscream saw a small panel open and a gun like object came out of it. "Optimus over-" but Starscream didn't get the chance to finish as he was shot in the neck cables by the gun. It sent out a needle and injected something into his neck.

Hearing the surprised yelp from Starscream, Optimus looked away from the area he was watching and saw the large needle injected into Starscream's neck cables. "Starscream." Turning the seeker to where he was looking at him, Optimus quickly pulled out the needle and saw a single drop of yellow liquid come from the needle.

"What is it?" Starscream asked as he and the Prime watched the gun disappear back into the wall. "I don't know." Optimus stated as he tossed the needle away. Turning back to Starscream, Optimus saw how the seeker looked funny; he looked like he was about to pass out and at the same time laugh silly.

"Starscream, how do you feel?" Optimus asked and watched as the seeker tilt his head up and down. "I don't know… I feel like I'm…" Starscream never got to finish as Optimus let out yelp and sent his servo to his neck.

Quickly pulling out a needle from his neck, Optimus noticed the same yellow liquid fall from it. Optimus noticed how the needle still had half of the liquid in it and how the other half must have already gotten into his systems.

Looking back at Starscream, Optimus saw how his optics glowed a brighter red and how his white pupils grew and shrank wildly. "Starscream." Optimus called but as a sudden wave of disorient came over him he stop to hold his head.

After this wave came and went a new feeling came over the Prime, it felt both like a want and a need to have something. Slowly his vision blurred over and then came back as he looked over at Starscream. The seeker was looking at Optimus with the same want and need in his optics and before Optimus knew what happened Starscream had him in a passionate kiss.

Optimus' better judgment told him to pull away but the need in him told him not to. This need feeling was screaming at him saying he needed to have Starscream. As Starscream pushed his glossa against Optimus', the Prime noticed how the seeker had pushed him back down on the berth.

As the two continued to kiss, Optimus opened his optics to see that the seeker was looking back at him. Pulling away from the kiss, Starscream and Optimus looked into each other's intense glowing optics.

Starscream's mind was gone, the only thing left was this need to have the Prime and a wanting. The same could almost be said for Optimus. Optimus' mind felt the same need and wanting but he knew what he was doing but he just couldn't control his chassis.

Pushing himself up, Starscream opened a panel between his legs and exposed a rather pressured spike. Optimus saw the spike and in some odd way it was not what caught his optic. Looking closely, Optimus saw the familiar form of a valve. With the amount of sense Optimus had left, he became puzzled at how Starscream had a valve considering that he was a Mech but the puzzling thought left him as he unwilling opened his own spike panel.

Starscream looked at the Prime in a hungry fashion and reached a servo down and touched the Primes large spike. Optimus groaned in pleasure at the seeker's touch and before he knew it he was doing the same thing to Starscream.

Starscream moaned loudly and released the Prime's spike only to move his valve closer to it. Optimus had also released Starscream's spike and watched as the seeker moved his odd valve closer to his spike. Optimus knew what was coming and in normal circumstances he would have pushed the seeker way but his mind was now processing the wanting feeling.

His mind now told him that he wanted to be inside Starscream and nothing else would change this wanting feeling. As Starscream's valve was now above his spike, Optimus looked into the seeker's optics and also saw the want in them.

Before Optimus could think, Starscream lifted his spike up and slammed his valve over it. At the sudden feeling of being inside the seeker, Optimus moaned and before he could think Starscream began to pump his valve around his spike.

Optimus and Starscream felt a pleasure that neither of them had ever felt before and not too long after Starscream had started pumping Optimus joined in and placed his servos around the smaller seeker's hips.

Both Optimus and Starscream shouted and moaned in happiness as each continued to pump. Starscream slammed his servo into berth and left another dent while Optimus tightened his grip on the seeker leaving his own dents in him.

Optimus continued to watch the seeker and as he both wanted to throw that seeker off him and have him stay on him, he could feel something coming. As Starscream laced his servos up and down Optimus chassis, he too felt a great energy coming.

Before either Mech's could think, each simultaneously overloaded. As Optimus overload poured deep into Starscream's valve, Starscream's went all over the Prime's chassis. As both of them moaned in great pleasure, they stopped their pumping and slowly slid apart from each other. Starscream slowly came to rest on the Prime's chassis, not even caring if he was laying in his own overload.

Optimus soon wrapped his arms around Starscream and gently rubbed the seekers wings. As Starscream enjoyed the gentle touch of Optimus, his mind finally came back to him and he looked at himself in surprise.

As Optimus' own thoughts cleared to where he was now in control of his chassis, he looked down at the seeker and Starscream looked up at the Prime. Both looked into each other's optics before they both pushed the faces together and kissed again.

Pulling out of the kiss, Starscream looked up at the Prime before he spoke. "This also will not be spoken of. If my side found out that I overloaded with the Autobot leader I will be offlined." Starscream stated and Optimus nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

For a while both Starscream and just sat there in each other's hold, not even caring what the time was. After so much time, Starscream heard an odd buzzing sound and lifted himself up from the Prime to look around the room.

"What is it Starscream?" Optimus asked as he also stood up with the seeker. "Do you hear that?" Starscream asked just as the buzzing sound grew. Optimus nodded and looked up to the ceiling and both of them were surprised to see it open slowly.

"Our luck is changing Optimus. Quickly, grab onto me and I'll fly us out of here." Optimus was just about to argue about how he was much too heavy for him to lift and how he was injured but before he could say anything Starscream had transformed and he was flying them both out.

Optimus was surprised at how Starscream was able to fly him out but thinking about the needle and yellow liquid they were shot with he considered that maybe it heightened their strength.

As Starscream flew them out of their cell, Optimus watched as the surprised humans watched them fly pass and began to shoot at them. As they managed to get pasted the small group of humans, Starscream noticed that the path he was taking was leading to an opening.

"We should be able to get out this way Optimus." Starscream shouted as new shooters came at them. As he and Optimus were just mere feet away from the exit, a shooter shot at Optimus and it caused him to let go of Starscream.

Seeing that the Prime had let go and had fallen to the ground, Starscream transformed and rushed over to Optimus. "Come on Optimus, we must hurry!" Starscream shouted as he helped the Prime to his pedes. Optimus nodded at Starscream's words and they both began to rush for the opening.

As Optimus was about to make it, he heard Starscream yelp and he stopped to turn around to see Starscream trapped in a metal net. "Don't harm him. If the project worked he must not be injured." One of the humans shouted and pressed a button which caused the net to electrocute the seeker.

"Starscream!" Optimus shouted and rushed to go help the seeker, who was now out cold from the electrocution. "Stop him, before he is able to take him away!" another human shouted and before Optimus could think he was shot at with a large gun. Once the gun's shot made contact with him, Optimus fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Opening his optics, Optimus saw that he was lying in a large body of water and that it was raining wildly. Looking around, Optimus saw the many offlined Decepticon drones and how that his own guns were still out.

Pushing himself up from the water, Optimus noticed how he had no overload on his body and how that Starscream was nowhere to be seen.

: Optimus! Optimus do you read?! :

Hearing the familiar voice of Ratchet fill his comm. link, Optimus replied.

: What is wrong Ratchet? :

: Thank Primus I found you! Optimus what happened to you, your signal disappeared half an earth day ago. :

Optimus was a little surprised at how long he was gone but was what happened really what went on. From his surroundings it looked as if he had been in a fight with the drones and one knocked him out. Maybe what he remembered was nothing but a dream; maybe what happened with Starscream wasn't real.

: Optimus, are you still there? :

: Yes Ratchet. What happened was that I was attached by some Decepticon drone and they knocked me out. I am sorry that I worried you Ratchet, :

Optimus heard Ratchet sigh in relief and he could imagine that the rest of the team was doing the same.

: It's alright Optimus. I'll send a ground bridge to pick you. See you at base. :

: see you soon old friend. :

Not too long after the link was ended a ground bridge opened for Optimus. As he walked towards the bridge, he wondered if what had happened was just a dream or if it really happened. It seemed real enough and it felt real enough.

At this point Optimus could only believe that it was just a dream and what he thought he had done with Starscream was that as well. But something in him wondered if it was just a dream and some parts of him wished it wasn't.

**Don't know if I'll continue on with this. I'll have to wait and see the reviews.**

**This is my first 'M' rated story so I don't know if I did this right or not.**

**Review but please use KIND words.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wasn't a Dream

**From the reviews i have gotten i decided to continue on with this story but i have a lot of other storied i have to work on so this will go along as much as i can.**

**Okay enough of me jabbing, on with the story. i hope it's good enough for you all. :)**

It has been many earth months since Optimus found himself outside in the rain with offlined Decepticon drones surrounding him; as well as the dream his mind had created of him and Starscream. Since that day Optimus has just placed that odd dream in the back of his CPU and by now he's forgotten most of it.

Today was just a normal day for the Autobots, Bulkhead and Miko went for a drive, Raf and Bumblebee were racing cars on the TV, Jack and Arcee were out on a recon mission, and Ratchet was working on something on the computers. Optimus was standing off to the side reading a datapad on the any different types of Cybertronians.

He knew of the simple ones, Grounders and regular flyers, but the ones with more mystery to them were the ones Optimus was keener to read about. Some of the rarest of Cybertronians were Triple Changers: able to change into two vehicle modes as well as their robot mode, Groups of Cybertronians who can transform and join together to create a powerful being, and then there were the seekers.

Not much was known of the seekers since they kept most of their ways and knowledge to themselves. Back on Cybertron you would barely see a seeker fly over Iacon or Kaon and it was even rarer to see one walking anywhere. Seekers never enjoyed walking and unless they absolutely had to walk, you normally would see them flying in the air with carefree expressions.

From what his datapad said, Optimus had found out that seekers form bonds called a 'Trine', seekers are one of the smartest Cybertronians around, and that seekers are naturally childish and great protectors of the young.

Reading this almost made the Prime laugh; from all his past experiences with Dreadwing and Starscream this datapad could be lying. The only thing closely related from this information that applied to the seekers he knew was that Dreadwing cared deeply about his twin.

Thinking about the seekers made the Prime's thought drift to Starscream. Even if Optimus didn't want to emit it, he was missing the seeker and the dream his mind had created. Even if it was just a dream, Optimus enjoyed it more than he knew he should.

Optimus had many relationships before but each one was the same; he never got too far with the Femmes he met and if he somehow managed to get to that base he never felt the feeling he had when he was with Starscream in his dream.

Optimus shook his head free of these crazy thoughts, he was a Mech and better yet he was a Prime. Thinking things like that was wrong and having such a relationship during a war would only end badly. Optimus had already experienced this when he had lost Elita-1 and he wished not to do it again.

Turning the datapad off, Optimus walked over towards where Ratchet was working. "Thank you for the datapad Ratchet." Placing the datapad down on the table near the medic, Optimus looked at the computer screen seeing what Ratchet was working on.

"Hope it was interesting enough for you Optimus. It's not one of my favorite readings but it helps pass the time." Optimus nodded at Ratchet's words but to him the datapad was really interesting. "Something wrong Optimus?" Ratchet asked seeing the distant look in his leader's optics.

"Nothing Ratchet, just… thinking of something." Optimus said as he turned to leave the medic to his work. "If you want to talk it about Optimus, I'm always here to listen." Optimus turned to tell his friend that it was nothing important but was stopped when the computers flashed wildly.

"What's going on?" Raf asked as he traveled from the couch to the computer area with Bumblebee following behind him. "we have an encrypted message coming in." Ratchet said as he tried to find out who sent it. "It's from Starscream." At hearing the seeker's name Optimus' optics twitched and waited for Ratchet to open the letter.

"That's odd." Ratchet said as he stepped away from the keypad. "**What is it Ratchet?**" Bumblebee asked looking at the computer screen. "The message won't open for anyone but… Optimus." everyone turned to the Prime who also held a surprised look on him.

"Why only Optimus? Usually Starscream only messages us when he needs medical attention." Raf said and Optimus agreed. "We do not know Rafael but whatever it is we still must see what it is that Starscream wants." Optimus said as he stepped to the computer screen.

Once he was in front of the screen Optimus opened the message and to his surprise it a video with Starscream in it. it was slightly blurry but one still could make out the seeker in the image.

"Optimus, I don't know how much time I have before they find us but I am in need of assistance." Starscream's voice was quiet and at the same time full of worry. His frame looked like it had seen better days as it was covered with black grime spots and his optics had less of their normal glow to them.

"I am still captured by M.E.C.H and they plan on doing horrible things to us. Please Optimus; I don't know how much longer we can last here in these conditions." Starscream looked behind him, as if he knew someone was coming.

"What does Starscream mean he's 'still' captured by M.E.C.H and why does he keep saying us and we?" Ratchet asked out loud and Optimus was in nothing more than shock. If Starscream was _still _capture by M.E.C.H that meant… it means that everything that…

"**What's that behind Starscream?**" Bumblebee asked as he pointed to a small figure coming up from behind Starscream. "I've found him! Hurry before he can contact his kind!" the figure shouted and many more came into view and pointed guns at the seeker.

"Please Optimus don't let them hurt us anymore! Come find us before they ARRRHH!" Starscream shouted in pain as he was shot at with blue orbs of light and as Starscream fell to the ground one of the figures shot at the screen and nothing but static came up after that.

For a few moments no one spoke but stood there quietly, until Bumblebee finally decided to break it. "**So… what do we do? Do we go help the screamer or do we just let M.E.C.H have their way with him?**"

"I say let those butchers have at him. Leaves us with one less Decepticon to deal with." Ratchet said as he crossed his arms around his chest. "We are going to go after him." Optimus spoke and it even made Raf look up in surprise.

"Why Optimus? Starscream will only attack us once we set him free and then go back to be on the run from the Decepticons." Ratchet asked as the prime typed something on the screen and didn't respond. "Optimus?"

After he had finished typing he walked over to the ground bridge and opened it. "I found his position. We are going to aid him Ratchet and there is no other option." Optimus voice held something in it that Ratchet had never heard before and it told him it was not something to argue with.

"Rafael, man the ground bridge." Optimus spoke and the small child nodded. "Autobots, Roll Out!" as the three Autobots transformed and traveled through the bridge, Optimus could help but feel a ache in his spark. What happened those months ago was real and he had left Starscream there.

If anything happened to Starscream, Optimus didn't know if he could ever forgive himself.

* * *

As the three Autobots came out the other end of the bridge, they were met with a grizzly sight. The area was extremely filthy and the cars and planes that were here were tossed around and looked really beaten up.

As Optimus looked around he remembered the way to the cell he and Starscream had shared and he saw that the path to it was littered with more destruction and small spots of energon. "This way." Optimus spoke as he lead the group towards the cell.

After a few minutes of walking, the Autobots came to an interesting sight. In a large room was a large metal box and all around it were M.E.C.H agents with guns. But what was more interesting was the odd machines that were off to the side of the box. They looked like extra-large sized human medical tools.

"**How are we going to get Starscream out without getting our afts blasted off?**" Bumblebee asked Optimus. "Ratchet and Bumblebee, you two will distract the M.E.C.H agents and lead them away long enough for me to get to the cell and free Starscream." Optimus ordered and the other two didn't think it was best to argue with him.

As Ratchet and Bumblebee charged out, the humans started to fire at them and as the Autobots pulled the humans away from the cell, it gave Optimus enough time to rush over to the cell and find the controls to open the ceiling.

Once he had opened it, he jumped up and landed inside the cell with a thud. The cell was still dark and damp just like the last time Optimus was in here and just like last time he saw Starscream on the berth. But this time the seeker wasn't sitting up or making some snarky remark at him; he was laying on his side with his back to Optimus and his servos were wrapped around his midsection tightly.

As Optimus came closer, he saw that the burns and wound were still there and had been untreated as well as infected by the grime that surrounded this cell.

As Optimus finally made to the seekers side, he gently rubbed his digits on Starscream's wings trying to rouse him up. "Starscream." Optimus spoke softly and watched as the seeker slowly turned his head to look up at the Prime. "Optimus, you came." Starscream's voice sounded horse now and his optic's pupil was dilating wildly.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here." Optimus said as he managed to turn Starscream onto his backside while the seeker gave off a muffled groan in pain. "Forgive me Starscream. If I had known that you were still held captive I would have-" "Don't waste your breath Optimus, I understand. Just knowing that you're finally here to help us is good enough."

Hearing the seeker speak like this confused Optimus; was there someone else captured with Starscream that he didn't know about? Starscream saw the confused look on the Prime and with the last ounce of strength he had he moved his servos away from his midsection.

Optimus nearly fell back at the sight before him but he didn't get time to speak about it as he heard a shout come from outside the cell.

"Optimus, we can hold off these humans much long! We need to leave!" Ratchet shouted as many blasting sounds came with it. Optimus didn't have to think twice about listening to his friends order and with great care and quickness he lifted the slightly heavy seeker into his arms.

"hold on tight; I'll get us out of here." Starscream nodded at the Prime's words but not too long after he heard him Starscream fell into a stasis state. Optimus knew that the seeker needed medical attention and quickly so he didn't waste any time as he jumped out of the cell and ran out with Ratchet and Bumblebee close behind.

"Raf, open a bridge to base. Quickly." Optimus spoke through his comm. link and the looks on both Bumblebee and Ratchet told him that this was something they didn't suspect. "Optimus, we still have Starscream with us! We can take him to our base; what if he escapes and reveals it to Megatron?!" Ratchet shouted out in anger.

"Starscream is in need of medical care Ratchet and I really don't think he is in any condition to escape." Optimus said as he pulled the seeker closer to his chassis. Ratchet wanted to say some more but at the sight of the ground bridge he was silenced as he watched Optimus rush through with the seeker.

As the two other Mechs ran through and soon came back to the base, they were surprised to see only Raf in the room. "**Where'd Optimus go?**" Bumblebee asked. "Optimus rushed Starscream into the med-bay before I could say anything. He looked really worried." Raf explained and Ratchet nodded.

Rushing off towards the med-bay Ratchet was followed by Bumblebee; both Mech's concerned for their leader.

Once they reached the med-bay, Ratchet saw Optimus standing over the seeker who was passed out on a berth. "Optimus, why in the name of Primus would make you bring a Decepticon like Starscream into our base?" Ratchet shouted as he came closer to the two.

"Ratchet, Starscream is in need of major medical attention. If we would have allowed him to leave on his own in his… _condition_, I don't think he would be able to get far." Optimus spoke softly as he stepped out of the way to show Starscream.

"By the All Spark." "**Whoa!**" once Optimus was out of the way of the seeker, Ratchet and Bumblebee jumped back in surprise at what they were seeing.

It wasn't the black filth covering Starscream's body or the visible infection on the seekers wings, ever Mech in the room had their optics glued to the seekers midsection and the large bulge it made up.

"**but… I-I thought Starscream was a Mech?**" Bumblebee spoke not taking his optics away from the seeker. "It appears Bumblebee there is more to Starscream than meets the eye." Optimus spoke as he turned his optics to Starscream and then to the bulge.

If what he remember of that moment with Starscream, Optimus was about to have many problems come his way.

**Yes I used that corny Transformers term at the end. I couldn't resist. XD**

**Okay now Starscream is in the base now, I wonder what will happen and I wonder what will happen when everyone finds out about Starscream's and Optimus' little secret...**

**Review please, I won't update unless I see more reviews.**

**X)**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Little Secret

**Goddess of The Seekers asked me to update this so here it is. **

**I hope she and the rest of you like it. **

* * *

Optimus sat in the med-bay alone... well, almost. Off on a distant berth lay a uncounsious seeker who had been cleaned of all the filth and grime that had onced clinged to him. His wings were disinfected and bandaged and he had a energon drip that was replenishing what he didn't have as well as a pain reducer to mild the pain the Autobots knew he was in.

Optimus had long since told his fellow Autobots, the ones who knew of their guest, to go into recharge and that he would watch over the seeker but in all honesty Optimus only wanted to be alone with the seeker to speak with him first when he woke. This whole time Optimus base removed his optics from the bulge that made up Starscream's midsection.

Plating had shifted around to accommodate the... whatever lay below the protoform and every now and again Optimus could see a jut out movement from it. Optimus couldn't believe, possibly never would, but if his knowledge was correct then this was...

shaking his helm of the thought, Optimus walked away from the door he was guarding and stood above Starscream with a blank expression. Optimus knew he had little experience with the knowledge of seeker make up but THIS was far beyond anything normal.

Cybertronians were much like humans when it came to genders and... reproduction. So seeing Starscream, who in the records was a mech, this gave everyone a fright. Optimus didnt know if he was in the right but slowly he reached his servo out to the bulge and rested it at the top of it.

The warmth from it told Optimus that whatever was in there was indeed alive and when a soft tap against his palm happened he quickly pulled back. Optimus watched and listened as a series of taps and clangs bashed against Starscream stretched protoform. Optimus continued to watch as the noise increased to a point where Optimus wondered if it pained or agitated Starscream.

Optimus' question soon started to answer its self when Optimus heard a groan emitted from Starscream and said seeker's claws began to clench and unclench. The Prime took a step back in worry that he had woken Starscream but it did him no good when the seeker's red optics popped open and stared up at him in fear.

With speed that looked impossible for Starscream to do in his state, said seeker jumped up and ran off into a corner with the energon rolling behind him and crashing into many things. Once Optimus was sure that Starscream wasn't going to run off into anything else he slowly made his way over to where a panic breathed seeker sat clutching his midsection in a protective and cradling style.

Bending down on one knee joint, Optimus looked into the darkened corner and saw with the light the energon drip gave off the trembling form of Starscream. "Starscream, you have no reason to be afraid. I will not harm you." Optimus said as he ran a gentle servo over the seeker's shoulder trying to show him that there was no threat. Slowly Starscream's helm rose up and locked optics with Optimus' blue pair.

"O-Optimus?" Starscream squeaked out and Optimus nodded before he helped the seeker up, which was difficult for both of them to do. Once the seeker was on his peds he looked up at the taller mech with a calm and peaceful look. "You came back for us." Starscream said before he embraced the Prime, which both startled and confused him.

"Starscream, who is this 'we' you speak of?" Optimus asked but he was positive he knew the answer. Starscream looked up at Optimus with his still calm expression before reaching for his servo. "Do you remember the night when M.E.C.H captured us?" Optimus nodded and watched as Starscream lead his servo away from his body.

"Well, our actions led to something that hasn't happened since the war broke out." Finally resting the Prime's servo down on his midsection Starscream and Optimus felt a massive amount of movement and heard the bangs as a small pair of peds kicked at Starscream. "Sparklings. Our Sparklings."

Optimus' processor went blank. It couldn't be true but it was. Underneath this seeker's protoform was his creation. But then Optimus thoughts kicked in as Starscream's words replayed in his thoughts. "Sparklings?"

Starscream nodded and placed his other servo next to Optimus'. "Three little ones. A trine." At hearing his words, Optimus quickly pulled away from Starscream and looked down at him in concern. " Starscream, I am a grounder and you are a flier. This is wrong in normal customs." Optimus said and it only made Starscream look at him shock. "The human species intergrate. Why not us?"

Optimus shook his helm and tried his best to keep his voice calm and quiet; he did not wish to wake the others. "Starscream what will others think? Half breads were not welcomed back on Cybertron." What Optimus said was true. If grounders and fliers did ever create a sparkling it had a 50/50 percent of coming out like one of it creators or... Becoming half flier and grounder. Half breeds were thought of as the creations of Unicron and most barely made it past their youngling age.

"But you are a Prime, that is enough to keep them alive. Your team will not kill the creations of a Prime." Starscream said as he stepped closer to Optimus but said Prime only backed farther away. "We can not tell that these are mine." Optimus said in fear. For a moment Starscream looked at Optimus in horror before his face became completely angry And he stormed up to him and bumped his midsection against Optimus'.

"You will not abondon my Sparklings! Not when one desperately needs your protection!" Starscream shouted out to where it sounded like he was hissing. "What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked still keeping his emotions in check... Or at least trying. "One is a half breed! The other two can pass off as fliers but the third will need you keep it safe!" Starscream barked out and Optimus knew that if the volume continued like this the whole base would be up.

"How do you know this Starscream?" Optimus asked softly as he placed his servos on the seeker's shoulders, hoping to calm him. Giving off a deep sigh Starscream lowered his helm against Optimus' chassis before answering. "I can feel it through the bond. And the little one can feel my worries and fears cause if it. they needs their sire to keep them safe. Please... Don't abondon us. Not them."

Optimus was torn. He felt the drive of being a creator telling him to do as the seeker told him but his Prime side told him the wrong of this. They were in a war, and that was no place, never the place, to raise a sparkling and let alone three. Optimus didnt know what to do; one of the rare times he had no clue what to do. "Starscream, we-"

but Optimus was interrupted at the sound of the doors opening and a familiar orange and white medic came in. "Optimus, I heard shouting. Is everything alright?" Ratchet asked and when he saw how close Starscream and the Prime were he raised an optic ridge. At seeing the medic, Starscream shouted in fear before he quickly scrambled behind Optimus for protection.

Looking at the seeker behind him, Optimus saw the fear in his red optic and the grip he kept on his servo showed that he was trembling. Turning to Ratchet, Optimus raised his open servo in a calm jester. "No need to worry Ratchet. Starscream was just startled at being in our base." a lie. Something Optimus rarely did but he still felt the urge to keep the sparklings co-creator a secret.

Ratchet looked at the two in suspicion but nodded after a while. "I see. Now that he is awake maybe he should tell us how in the name of Primus something like this happen to him?" The room feel silent for a bit until it was broken by the soft laughing coming from Starscream. "You Autobots truly don't know anything about seekers do you?" Starscream asked and it got him a gruff huff from Ratchet.

"No one does. Your kind kept all their ways and secrets from others. Even the great Halls of Iacon had nothing but common knowledge of seekers." Ratchet shouted and Starscream only smiled at the medic unknowingness. "With good reasons. Seeker biology is much like every other Cybertronian, T-cog and such, but the main thing that makes us different is one thing."

At hearing this both Optimus and Ratchet listened closly to what the seeker was saying. "Seekers have one dominate gender, mech or femme, but in the end we carry both sets of CNA. I care both mech and femme reproductions." once this left the seeker's glossa both Ratchet and Optimus jumped back in shock. "W-what? That's not possibly." Ratchet spoke out but Starscream only shook his head.

"Why do you think the seeker clans kept to themselves? We knew this would be the reaction of most, if not all, other Cybertronians. to keep our kind alive we stayed to the skies and high grounds; away from prying optics." Starscream said as he crossed his arms over his chassis. As the new knowledge scrambled in his processor, Optimus couldn't help but stare at the bulge that was Starscream's midsection.

"But who is the other creator? It takes to merge." Ratchet asked and it caused both seeker and Prime to share quick glances. Starscream could see the desperate plea in Optimus' optics and with a loud sigh the seeker looked away from the Prime with his helm down. "I do not know. When M.E.C.H captured me they had me knocked out. I only awakened to feel the tug at my spark telling me that I was carrying."

Optimus was shocked. Starscream was lying for him, even after the seeker had put everything into making him tell the others the truth. "M.E.C.H must have stollen some CNA from someone during a fight or capture. I won't be able to tell until I run some tests." Ratchet spoke and it made both Optimus' and Starscream's sparks to jump. They had forgotten that by a simple test one could know the creators of any sparkling.

"Let us save that for another day Ratchet. It is late and we all need to return to recharge." Optimus said calmly, trying to hide his worry from Ratchet. Giving off a nod, Ratchet turned to Starscream with a glare. "We should lock you up but considering that you are _carrying_ and you are still in recovery, that would not be wise. Optimus, you can either chain him to the berth or stay and watch over him; chaining him is a much better idea to me though."

As the medic and seeker shared hated glares, Optimus sighed loudly before resting a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. "I shall stay with Starscream, Ratchet. You may return to your room now." Optimus spoke out and Ratchet knew it wasn't a request. Giving his leader a nod, Ratchet walked to the doors but not before giving the seeker a questionable look. Once Ratchet was gone, Starscream and Optimus looked at each other in complete silence.

"Starscream I... I am grateful that you didn't tell Ratchet." Optimus said, finally breaking the silence, but Starscream only rolled his optics before taking a seat down on a berth with a groan. "Don't thank me Optimus. You heard your medic, a simple test will show that you are my Sparklings' sire." Starscream said as he wrapped his servos around hid bulged out midsection. "And he may not look it but your medic is smart enough to put two and two together. The size the Sparklings are will show around the time you went missing and the scans will show the half breed."

Optimus nodded. What Starscream said was true and he knew that their little secret wouldn't last when Ratchet performed the tests. "Starscream if you give me time I... I will tell the others." at hearing this Starscream looked up at Optimus with wide optics. "You will?" "When I find it appropriate and before any of the others find out. But yes... I will tell them." Optimus stated and it seemed to bring both of them to a calmer state.

starscream smiled and nodded before he laid himself down on the berth. "Very well. You being have to stay here and watch me Optimus. I am barely a threat in this state." Optimus nodded before walking over to the doors and shutting off the lights. "Good night Starscream." Optimus said as he walked out of the room and down to his own.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning came quicker then Optimus wanted it to. True it was not as early as he normally woke up but he really wanted to sleep in to think on what happened yesterday. Opening his optics, Optimus checked his internal timing to see that it was 7:30 am Jasper time. Everyone, besides Ratchet and himself, were most likely out with their charges. Optimus distinctively remembered that the children had planned on spending time with his Autobots and would later go to what Miko called a 'drive-in'.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, Optimus held his helm in his servos. Everything seemed so complicated right now. He was a soon to be sire to three Sparklings, one being a half breed, and the co-creator was the Decepticon Starscream. What would his team think of him when they found out? What would they do to _his_ Sparklings?

suddenly a high pitched scream filled his hearing receptors and Optimus knew right away that something was wrong. Standing up, Optimus quickly walked to his door a d rushed out it while following the screaming to its source.

by the time Optimus found the origin of the wails he was both surprised and not to see that it was coming from the med-bay. Shaking his helm Optimus pushed the doors open and was met with a... Rather confusing sight.

Ratchet was, what appeared to be, trying to get Starscream to lie down on a berth but the heavily sparked seeker seemed to be having none of it. Off next to the berth stood what looked to be like a Cybertronian sized ultra-sound machine and after seeing this it clicked in Optimus' processor what his medic was trying to do.

"Would you just lie down already?! I need to see if your Sparklings have any damage on them!" Ratchet shouted as he managed to push Starscream down but the seeker quickly sprang up and pushed the medic away. "I already told you! They are completely fine! I can feel through the bond." Starscream hissed but all that got him was a tug at his damaged wings. "Why do I not believe you?!" Ratchet barked and Optimus decided that he had seen enough.

"Ratchet," at the sound of Optimus' voice both mechs silenced their shouting and turned to face him. "Optimus, maybe you can hold Starscream down long enough to allow me a visual on the Sparklings?" Ratchet said but Optimus didnt respond. 'Not _the_ Sparklings' Optimus thought '_My_ Sparklings.' as Ratchet waited for some form of assist, he absent mindedly loosened his hold on Starscream and it gave the seeker enough time to free himself from the medics hold.

Jumping up from the berth, Starscream scrambled to Optimus and hid behind him like a small child would do with their parents. Optimus looked down at the seeker in confusion at his odd behavior but he just put it aside as it was because said seeker was carrying.

"Ratchet, let us put this off for another day. Starscream apparently does not wish to do this and we do not need to harass him." Optimus said and it stunned the medic. "But Optimus," Ratchet started out but when Optimus looked at him with both a pleading and stern look he closed his mouth.

As silenced enveloped the room it was suddenly broken by the sounds of someone's fuiling tanks grinding. Looking at the seeker behind him, Optimus saw the embarrassment covering Starscream face as his tanks continued to protest. "Starscream, when was the last time you refuiled?" Optimus asked and giving off a sigh Starscream answered.

"M.E.C.H didn't always have energon at the ready. They had to go out and search for it. They would sometimes go weeks without giving us what we needed." Starscream said as he placed a servo over his bulged out midsection. "The last time I had any form of energon was possibly two earth weeks ago."

At hearing this, both Optimus and Ratchet became extremely concerned. Normal Cybertronians could make do with a week and a half with out energon but when carrying a small spark the carrier had a higher chance of loosing the sparkling If not refuiling on a daily bases. Knowing that Starscream was sparked, not with one but three, it was shocking to see the seeker even standing up on his own peds.

"Ratchet, go and bring a cube of energon for Starscream." Optimus ordered and Ratchet obeyed as he left the med-bay. Once alone both Optimus and Starscream looked at each other before Optimus turned around to face the seeker. "Why did you not say something sooner? We have more than enough energon to spare." Optimus said as he watched Starscream lower his helm and wings in shame.

"I don't know." Starscream answered but Optimus knew the truth; pride. "You need to tell me these things Starscream. It is no longer just your life on the line." Optimus said as he looked down at the seeker's midsection. "I know. Believe me I know very well. These three putting dents into me is enough to tell me they want something." Starscream said as he ran a servo over his midsection and he could feel a gentle push against his protoform that fell in the shape of a servo.

Optimus watched how different Starscream acted. It was no longer the dangerous, deadly, or mindless S.I.C of the Decepticons but rather the caring, gentle, and worried carrier who had three other lives that depended on him. It could be an act, just to get the Pirime off his guard, but something deep inside Optimus told him it wasn't.

"You have no reason to worry anymore. As long as you are here and under my protection, you and these young ones will be kept safe." Optimus said and he knew he was risking it if Ratchet came back but... He slowly rested his own servo on the seeker's midsection touching digits with him. "I promise nothing will happen to; any of you."

Starscream looked up at Optimus with a rare but true smile. "I believe you." Optimus smiled down at the smaller mech and it only increased when the both of them each felt a servo from each sparkling against their servos.

Quickly pulling his servo away, Optimus watched as his medic walked in with a cube of energon. "Here. It's also medical grade so it will help the sparklings." Slowly taking the cube from Ratchet Starscream took a sip of it but pulled it back at the sudden horrid taste on his glossa. "This is even more putrid then what Knock Out makes."

"Sorry but I have had little time to find anything to flavor it. You know, cause we're in a war." Ratchet said harshly before turning to Optimus. "I will be at the computers if you need anything." And with that Rstchet was gone again; leaving the Prime and seeker alone.

Taking another swig of the energon, Starscream cringed as it slid down his throat. "How does that medic expect me to drink this?!" Starscream shouted and Optimus had to smile. "It cannot be all that bad." Optimus said with a slight laugh but all that got him was a cocky smile from Starscream and a energon cube shoved into his servos. "Then you try some and tell me what you think."

Optimus lookebedroom the cube to Starscream repeatedly. The seeker could be serious. "Go on. Try it and tell me if I am wrong; which I'm not." Starscream stated as he waited for the Prime to drink the energon with his arms crossed over his chassis. Optimus decided to indulge the seeker and he slowly brought the cube to his lips allowed some to fall onto his glossa.

OH SWEET PRIMUS!

Quickly Optimus pulled the cube back and coughed loudly. "See?! I told you it's putrid!" Starscream ranted before laughing at the Prime's coughing fit. Optimus normally would have recanted but he couldn't find it in his spark... nor did he have the tank to do it since this horrible energon sat in it.

Quickly Optimus handed the cube back to Starscream before whipping away the remain energon from his face. "Luckily that is not my energon to drink." Optimus stated and it brought the laughing seeker to a halt. Giving off a groan, Starscream quickly downed the energon before his whole chassis shook from the taste.

"There, was it that bad?" Optimus said but it only made Starscream glare at him before his tanks started to grind again. Not even a minute had gone by and his chassis was already demanding more and so were the sparklings. "How about we get you another cube?" Optimus offered and Starscream nodded.

"As long as its none of that medical grade. One of that is enough." Starscream stated as both he and Optimus started to walk to the energon deposit room.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Another update for this little story. **

**I still got big plans for this but I have multiple stories that I am working on so not much might go on with this one. Idk. **

**Leave a review in ze widdle box below pwease!**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
